


drug partey crossover

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago PD, Harry Potter - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Not Seriously, Death, Drugs, F/M, Guns, I wrote this in class, Shooting, Suicide, crossover crack, drug dealers, horrible spelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jay and erin go bridge
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay, Link/Zelda





	drug partey crossover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Bit Of Linstead](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765654) by linxsteadscoffeemug. 



> CRACK
> 
> suicide mentioned

"Yeah imma jump” says erin cause she was sick of jay lol mlmao  
Jay was like “wtf stop that dude why” 

“eri n was like “yeah maybe not anyways the bridge is too small wait am i on a bridge i forgot i cant be bothered to check”  
Eerin walked down off the bridge.

“Yeah lol hi jay ily thank”  
Jay waslike “yeah sure okfdjafkdjfkfjdkfjdk”

“Then eric was like “ACTUALLY I WILL JUMP MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Jay pulled out a gun and shot erin so she couldn’t walk lol

Erin said “ow.” “why,:

Jay was like “because im swag and i have a gun lol”  
Erin said “i cant believe your so american.  
Jay belted out the first verse of star spangled banner and clibmed on a nearby crocidile beacause they were now in florida and he was florida man.

Erin was like “I WANT TO DRINK BEER AND JETSKI” because she as a australian yes

Suddenly, badgers pupped up went “BADGER BADGER BADGER BADGER BADGER”

Erin took jays’ gun and s hot the badger because she was high on drugs 

Suddenly nadia came from the dead pulled out AK-47 and killled everyone  
Jin walked in and dabbed on their dead bodies.

Then voight walked in and kille nadia and took a shower in cocaine.

HANK WAS ACTULALY A COCAIN DRUG DEALER!!!!1111111!  
Jay and erin jumped out of htheir coffins and harry potter walked in a nd flossed. Then harry potter changed into DANIEL RADFCLIFFEEEEEE with a GUN111!!!11! 13I45U238976238957309580 

Harry potter was like “vioght i want ur drugs p,s”  
Voight was like “i want you to break me into gringotts.”

Dead nadia, jin, and erin and jay was like “ME TOO I WANNA GO”  
Suddnely bill gats appeared and was like “I LOVE WINDOWS 10”

THEN EVERYONE FROM CHICAGO CAME AND PARTIED AND TOOK DRUGS

Then the fbi came and was like “i want to arrest yo ubut i like voight’s cocain give me cocain or i will put you in jail for 200 years!!11” 

Nadia said that she had good cocaine too and she was secretly el chapo 

Tom scott walked in and was ilke “today i wam at a chicago rug PA RTY and i love drugs!” 

ZELDA WALKED IN WITH LINK AND THEY BOTH SAID “DURGS R COOL!! VAPING IS COOL!!’

Then erin and jay went to hyrule and were happy until ghiraham came back and killed both of them.


End file.
